Of Colonels and Civilians
by EponinexEnjolras
Summary: [Glory] “They’re civilians. Innocent people who have their beliefs, just like we have ours.” Colonel Robert Shaw's thoughts as he is forced to give the immoral order of burning down a Southern town. Oneshot.


A/N: I wrote this fic a little while after I saw Glory. Every time I watched the scene where the Secess town was burned to the ground, I knew I had to write what Robert Shaw was thinking during that. So here's the result. This is all from Robert's POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the film Glory.

* * *

"Town's clean sir." Rawlins said as he saluted me.

"Ain't no Rebs here, just some women."

Colonel Montgomery's face seemed to light up at this. "Well, all right! You hear that, boys?!"

He took off his hat and shouted; "Let's clear her out!"

The men responded to this as if it was a suggestion and not an order.

Shocked at their behavior, I looked over at Colonel Montgomery and asked; "What are you doing?!"

"Liberating this town in the name of the republic!" He said.

One of our men then came up and asked about shooting his musket. When Montgomery gave the okay, the window of one of the buildings was broken so fast you could barely see where the shards of glass went.

We then saw a man run out of the structure, crying; "Don't shoot! We ain't Secess' here!"

But he was ignored as barrages of bullets were shot at him, forcing him to run.

"That man is a civilian!" I cried.

"That man is Secess' and Secess' is all the same, son." He told me.

He then asked; "Do you really think anybody's gonna put these boys into real combat? Their little children, for God's sake! You just gotta know how to control them!"

I was about to answer when we both heard a piercing scream. We turned to see one of the soldiers abusing a black servant. A white woman then pulled him away from her servant and slapped him, screaming;

"Animal! Leave her alone!"

The soldier then started roughly handling her.

"Hey boy! Take your hands of the white lady!" Colonel Montgomery called out.

When the soldier didn't stop, Montgomery pulled out his handgun and shot the black soldier in the shoulder.

He then turned to me saying; "Now that would not have been necessary if that Secess' woman hadn't started it. They'll never learn."

I blinked hard, I couldn't believe this man!

"Ya see, Secess' has got to be swept away by the hand of God like the Jews of old. And now I'll have to burn this town." He said coolly as I looked at him in disbelief.

"Tell your men to set torches and prepare to fire the town." Colonel Montgomery ordered as we watched the regiment destroy the town.

My heart leaped into my throat when I heard what he said. Burn the town?! This wasn't at all what I had in mind when he said my men were going to see action.

"I will not. "I told him firmly; I knew that I could never do such a thing and wasn't afraid to say so.

"That's an order." He told me; the look on his face was intense.

"You will do it or you will be brought up on charges for disobeying a superior officer." He said as I glared at him.

"It is an immoral order, and by articles of war I am not bound to obey it." I retaliated; my voice full of determination.

I wasn't going to let him win this argument. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well, you can just explain that at your court marital, after your men are placed under my command!" He spat.

That did it. I knew I couldn't go up against the authorities. My men stared up at me. I could see a look of eagerness and confusion on their faces. I sighed as I gazed down at them. I spoke slowly as I ordered the regiment.

"First squad, second platoon…" I hesitated, and then continued.

"Fall out to set torches. Prepare to fire the town." I said all this with a heavy heart as I watched the first squad setting the buildings on fire.

I then glanced over at Colonel Montgomery and saw that he had a slight smirk on his face as we watched the spectacle. Seeing that smirk made my blood boil as I watched him ride away and resisting the urge to follow, but I did anyway. Just before riding out of the town though, I glanced back at the two women sitting on the ground, grieving for their loss.

I sighed; "Secess' or not." I thought. "They're still civilians. Innocent people who have their beliefs, just like we have ours."

I then turned away, for I didn't think I could stomach any more of this. As I rode out of the town, I knew what I had to do.

"_Dear Father, I need your help…"

* * *

_

A/N: I've said this many times before, but please review. I would like to know if I'm doing alright.


End file.
